Kotatsu?
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Shinpachi membuka pintu geser tersebut, dan menemukan seorang madao berambut merah dan muridnya. Bad summary, don't like don't read!


**KOTATSU!**

**.**

**Story By NuramagoFan**

**Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki**

**-Man By Hoshino Katsura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This fanfiction is inspired by Gintama Episode 251**

**Warning: Maybe Ooc, abal, maybe typo, EYD kelas bawah, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review after Reading, 'kay? ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yorozuya Gin-chan, 10.00 waktu setempat...**_

"Selamat pagi, Gin-san! " sapa Shinpachi dengan ceria, namun wajah cerianya segera digantikan oleh raut kesal, karena dirinya gagal menemukan si samurai berambut perak yang dimaksud. Tanpa babibu lagi, Shinpachi pun segera berjalan menuju ke ruang TV Yorozuya sambil berseru, "Hah, malas-malasan lagi ya...Baiklah kalau begitu..." ucap Shinpachi sambil membuka pintu geser, "HEEEEIIII! Kalian akan terkena flu apabila tidur dibawah kotatsu! Sudah, bangun, kalian sungguh memalukan! Kau juga, Sadaha─" omelan Shinpachi terputus begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa...'makhluk' kuning (baca: Timcanpy)yang dipanggilnya 'Sadaharu' itu, sama sekali bukan Sadaharu. Kemudian, dengan harap-harap cemas, si samurai berkacamata tersebut menoleh ke arah bantal di sisi kanan kotatsu...dan menemukan sejuput rambut berwarna merah menyala, yang Shinpachi pikir, seharusnya berwarna perak kebiruan.

Merasa belum sepenuhnya sadar, shinpachi kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya, berharap kalau rambut merah menyala yang tentu saja bukan rambut dari si samurai keriting yang sedang dicarinya, akan berubah jadi rambut perak yang menjadi ciri khas samurai madao tersebut. Namun, yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, meskipun Shinpachi menggosok matanya sampai bola matanya lepas sekalipun, rambut yang ada di bantal tersebut, akan tetap merah, bukan perak. Belum selesai Shinpachi menggosok matanya, si kacamata *author dibunuh Shinpachi* mendengar suara berat, yang sudah jelas-jelas, bukan milik si bos Yorozuya yang dicarinya dari tadi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Shinpachi menoleh kembali ke arah bantal tersebut...

Untuk menemukan seorang Cross Marshall yang sedang menggosok gigi dengan malasnya, lalu membuang busa yang tersisa di mulutnya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat (untung tidak langsung dimuntahkan ke lantai...), lalu tertidur kembali, tanpa menghiraukan Shinpachi yang ber jaw-drop sampai rahangnya menyentuh lantai.

Belum sembuh dari shocknya yang pertama, kini Shinpachi kembali dibuat shock dengan bangunnya seorang pemuda berambut putih seperti kakek-kakek, hanya saja lebih imut, yang menggantikan seorang gadis Yato yang rakus tersebut.

"Gin-san, kagura-chan, kumohon...keluar..." pinta Shinpachi dengan putus asa. "Ini...ini...sama sekali tidak lucu lho, kumohon...kumohon..."

Tiba-tiba, si pemuda berambut putih, yang ternyata adalah Allen Walker tersebut, menoleh ke arah Shinpachi. Dengan muka oh-kau-sungguh-imut-saat-bingung, Allen bertanya kepada Cross,

"...Kita, di mana?"

"...mana kutahu..." jawab Cross asal-asalan, lalu menoleh ke arah Shinpachi, "Oi, kacamata, ini di mana?" tanya Cross dengan urakan, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan horror yang ditujukan Shinpachi kepadanya.

"Master, jangan memandanginya dengan seperti itu, lihatlah, dia ketakutan." Sahut Allen dengan kesal.

"Diam kau, murid bodoh! Masa bodo dia mau takut, atau mau apa, yang penting...dia mau kerjasama dengan kita, kalau tidak..." ancam Cross sambil mengeluarkan 'Judgement' miliknya, "kau mati. Paham?" katanya sambil menempelkan ujung 'Judgement' di dahi Shinpachi, yang kini sudah membatu dalam keadaan berdiri.

"G—Gin-san, K—Kagura-chan, _tatsukete kudasai__1_..." bisik Shinpachi lemah sebelum pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"...Oi, murid bodoh, dia mati tuh. Gimana?" tanya Cross dengan ekspresi datar tanpa terbesit penyesalan di wajahnya.

"...BAKA _SHISHOU__2_, LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADANYA! SEKARANG APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN, HAH, HAH, HAAAH!" jerit Allen tepat di depan telinga kanan Cross, membuat si pemilik kuping budeg sementara.

"Hei, murid bodoh."

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau membakar orang itu."

"Ah, soal itu bisa diurus nanti, tapi, belakangan ini, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku."

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Allen yang sepertinya sudah mulai tenang kembali.

"Rasanya, aku ingin...tidur lagi." Jawab Cross dengan polosnya.

"Eh, iya juga sih, habisnya, _kotatsu__3_ ini nyaman sekali sih~" ucap Allen dengan riangnya, sambil membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, diikuti oleh Cross, dan langsung terbawa kembali ke alam mimpi, tanpa menghiraukan Shinpachi yang tergolek lemas di depan kotatsu.

NB: 1 = Merupakan kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti: "SELAMATKAN AKU!"

2 = Merupakan panggilan 'master' dalam bahasa Jepang.

3 = Merupakan sebuah meja penghangat yang biasa dipakai oleh orang Jepang di saat musim dingin.

[Type text]


End file.
